


Kara Danvers Love Bot

by abcsupercorp



Series: Lena Luthor protective mode. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, lena luthor and kara danvers are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When Kara gets chased by some anti alien people, Lena has to do some punching.Sorry this is so short. My creative brain is short circuiting. I'll make more stories in this series longer.





	Kara Danvers Love Bot

Kara Danvers, or Supergirl, was running away from a group of anti alien activists. They had huge, long metal sticks with two points at the end that could send a ton of electric volts through a person's body, which could inevitably kill them. Kara's powers were running low because she was overusing them. She ran to the one place she knew she'd be safe. Lena's office. She flew up and crash landed on Lena's balcony. Making Lena jump with a startle.

"Kara!" Lena said, rushing over to Kara's side. "Baby are you okay?" she asked. Kara groaned and shook her head. 

"Couch, help, powers, losing" Was all Kara could muster out. Lena helped her girlfriend over to the couch. Setting her own, she examined Kara's body. 

"Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked. Kara was panting, she was out of breathe at this point. Lena's eyes softened as she pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. The men chasing Kara busted the door down. 

"There she is" they said, one of the men walked over to Kara, who cowered in fear because she was so tired but Lena stood up and blocked their way. 

"Out of the way lady" one of the men said, Lena balled her hand into a fist and squarely hit the man in the jaw, causing him to stumble back. 

"Who's next?" Lena asked, a few other men ran over and tried to punch Lena but Lena blocked, punched and kicked every single one of them, causing them to all run out. Lena ran out to the door "And if you lay a hand on her again, you're dead!" she threatened. Lena walked back over to her girlfriend and sat next to her. 

"Did I mention it's hot when you're a badass?" Kara asked Lena. Lena smirked mischievously as she titled Kara's head back for a kiss.


End file.
